beyblade_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Information Box: How To Fill Out
Basic Overview The Information Box is simply the standard layout. If this page doesn't appear automatically when you create a page for your character, you can either contact me, or you can follow these simple rules. #Click "Edit/View Source" located at the top of this page. #You will see the tabs "Source" and "Visual." Click on "Source." #A series of codes will appear. Don't worry; all you have to do is highlight all of it, and Copy. (CTRL+C) #Return to your article and click on your "Source" tab. Paste (CTRL+V), and edit the text in CAPITAL LETTERS. For a walkthough of that, continue reading below! :) How To Fill Out Beyblade OC Template The box you see on your right should be rather self-explanatory, but for those of you who need a helping hand, here's a guide that will help you fill out your Beyblade OC Template. This guide will lead you through a step-by-step, how to fill out the Box Template ONLY. A guide on how to fill out the Character Bio article will be made soon. The character used is Chizuka Shiyusen, who belongs to TheBlackRoseDevil. Character Name At the very top, you'll see a section labeled: "Character Name English." Here, you simply replace that line with your character's First and Last Name. *'''Example: (First Name, Last Name) --> Chizuka Shiyusen Character Profile Picture Right below where you list your character's Full Name is where you can add in a visual image of your character. To do this, arrow the thin white strip between "'''Character Name English" and "Debut," and to your right, you will see a side-box with multiple options. Click "Photo," and upload a file of your character. Debut *''For future reference, whatever is in all capitals located in the box to your right, is what you want to delete/replace with your own information.'' After uploading your character's image, there is a section labelled "Debut." Where you see "Appears In," right next to it is where you should see, in capital letters, "Where does OC appear (Series?)" This is simply asking: Which of the Beyblade series does your OC belong to? If h/she belongs to Beyblade G-Revolution, you simply type Beyblade G-Revolution. If h/she belongs to more than one series, you can also use the bullet points located at the top of the page, located at the fourth square. *''Example: Voice Actors Where you see "'Japanese Voice Actor Name'" and/or "'English Voice Actor Name'," you can replace those with whoever it is that you'd like to be the voice actor for your character. If you're undecided, you can leave it blank, label it as n/a, or simply put "--" to indicate that that information has not yet been revealed. *Example: Personal '''Birthdate': When is your character's birthday? The month followed by the date is all you need to put down. No year needed. Gender: Is your character a male or female? Age: How old is your character? If your character has appeared in subsequent series, you can bullet point this. Next to your character's age, in paranthesis, you have the option of adding in how old they were in which series. Height: How tall is your character? Please measure in centimeters. You can easily translate your character's height through Google. Weight: How much does your character weigh? Please measure in kilograms. You can easily translate your character's weight through Google. Team: What team(s) is your character affiliated with? Again, if your character has been in multiple teams, you can bullet point this. Family: Who is related to your character? How are they related to your character (This should be listed in paranthesis)? Use bullet points if you need to. Beyblade Bit Beast: Here, you want to type down your Bit Beast's name. For those of you who are unfamiliar with what a Bit Beast is, you can find the basic information here. The name should start with initials, followed by the name of the Bit Beast. (i.e. HMS Driger, or Samurai Ifrit.) : ''-HMS stands for Hard Metal System, for those of you who are familiar with Takao Aoki's Beyblade.'' : ''-For the newer Beyblade, initials would be among the lines of Samurai, Ninja, Guardian, Rock, etc.'' Specialty: Is your bey an Attack, Defense, Stamina/Endurance, or Balance-type bey? You can find the categories and four basic types here. Other types can include: Speed, Adaptation, Strategy, Stealth, etc. Species: What animal does your Bit Beast resemble? Is it derived from a fox? A dragon? The possibilities are endless! (i.e. Dragoon is derived from a dragon, and Leon is derived from a lion.) Element: Fire? Water? Earth? Air? What does your bey specialize in? For help, you can find the basic elements here. I would avoid combining types, unless you're using Synchrome Beys. Special Move(s): What is your Bit Beast's Special Move? (i.e. Dranzer's Blazing Gig, or Ninja Salamander's Phantom Fire Shot.) Be creative! But make sure that your Special Move affiliates with your Bit Beast's element! It would be unnatural to see a Fire-type bey using a Water-type move! Also, try to keep your Special Move at a max. of three words! You don't want it to be too wordy! Category:Infobox templates